


Diabolik Lovers One Shots

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY
Summary: Presently I will mostly write Subaru centric shots. I will see if I can write any other pairings.
Relationships: Sakamaki Ayato & Sakamaki Laito, Sakamaki Ayato & Sakamaki Subaru, Sakamaki Ayato/Sakamaki Kanato/Sakamaki Laito/Sakamaki Reiji/Sakamaki Shuu/Sakamaki Subaru, Sakamaki Kanato & Sakamaki Subaru, Sakamaki Kino & Sakamaki Subaru, Sakamaki Laito & Sakamaki Subaru, Sakamaki Reiji & Sakamaki Subaru, Sakamaki Shuu & Sakamaki Subaru, Sakamaki Subaru/All
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Sick Subaru

Subaru sneezed which actually made him jump a little. He sniffled and blew his nose with the tissue paper beside him. He curled deeper into his large fluffy blanket and covered his head with a pillow. He groaned when he felt a cough coming up. After a series of coughs, he heard yelling coming towards his room. He wanted to cry because he _knew_ it was Laito and Ayato. They were probably going to come and irritate him or something. He almost jumped when _someone_ started banging on the door.

''Oi! SUBARU! COME ON! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!'' Subaru's eyes widened. He completely forgot about school! Reiji is going to **murder** him. Just as he launched out of bed, his knees felt like jelly and he fell into a heap on the floor making the ones standing outside the door suspicious of the noise. 

''I-I'm coming!'' he yelled, in a hoarse voice. Laito hesitated a little but opened the door only to see Subaru struggling to stand up. Ayato rushed inside helping Subaru up. Subaru was holding a hand to his mouth and just looked at Ayato, panicked. Ayato understood and brought him to the toilet for Subaru to vomit. Laito was already on his way to inform the rest of them about the situation. Reiji sighed while massaging the bridge of his nose. He quietly went into the kitchen with the gaze of the other three fixed on him.

''I'm going to make him some soup. Kanato and Laito, go and look for medicine. It should be in my room, located in the first cupboard.'' Both of them nodded and immediately ran for his room. Their little brother needed their help. Shu quietly followed Reiji and helped him with cooking without Reiji asking anything. Reiji didn't comment on this.

Soon, Subaru was wrapped up in a fluffy sweater, with bunny ears on top of the hood (courtesy of Kanato) and also many fluffy blankets. Shu was feeding him the soup and the others were lying on the bed. Well, the triplets were. Reiji sat on the chair near to the bed, reading a book. After completing the soup, Subaru weakly asked Reiji,

''Aren't we going to school?'' The others narrowed their eyes at him.

''How can you go to school when you can't even _hold_ yourself up! You're throwing up like crazy and Shu basically had to force feed the soup to you since you didn't want to eat anything!'' Laito said, in a stern tone. Subaru ducked his head down, embarrassed. Kanato sidled beside Subaru and side hugged him with Teddy in the middle.

''You can cuddle with Teddy since you're not well.'' Subaru quietly thanked him just as Reiji said,

''Go to sleep Subaru. We all will be right here. Get some rest.'' Subaru nodded and he was soon sandwiched between Shu and Kanato with Laito and Ayato at the foot of the bed while Reiji silently placed himself at the edge of the bed on Kanato's side.

The elder brothers will make sure that their youngest brother gets some well deserved rest.


	2. My Cool Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laito cheers up Ayato. Brotherly Fluff.

"And ladies and gentlemen, there is only one minute left for the game to be over... It seems The Russian Ray are in the lead! Oh No! The Japanese Joy have taken the ball! But hey what's this? It seems Jake has the ball.. he is dribbling to the basket and he jumps and he ......SCORES!! The Russian Ray has won the tournament!" The announcer cheered.

Ayato cursed as he heard cheers from half of the crowd. They were so close to winning. But... It had to be expected since the Russian Ray have been playing for more than 7 years. His team was a rookie group, barely three year of experience but damn! If they had been selected then they should have won! They were pitted against them because The Japanese Joy were capable to win!

He heard the boos coming from the other team and he didn't even look at them. He just silently went into the changing room along with his team who were thinking optimistically,

"Hey maybe we will win next time!'

"Yeah! This gives us more experience!"

He had no time for this optimistic thoughts of his team and he quickly changed and went back outside of the gate. He heard footsteps coming towards him.   
Ayato turned around to see Laito coming towards him, with a smirk on his face.

The redhead rolled his eyes and asked,

"What? Coming to mock me? Just leave me alone." Laito shook his head and said,

"I can sense from a mile away that you're upset Ayato. Come here. Let's have a manly hug." Ayato rolled his eyes and accepted it begrudgingly.

Laito laughed and said,

"You know, you were not really bad out there." Ayato snorted.

"Yeah right. As the team captain, I should have been more capable and guided them better. Now we lost. It's because of me." Laito narrowed his eyes.

"Ayato. You do understand that they were PROFESSIONALS. You guys are ROOKIES. You guys have barely been playing for three years and they have lots more experience than you. Atleast 4+years more! And besides, didn't you have a new guy places on your team suddenly?" Ayato nodded.

"Yeah. Kai broke his leg last week and we had to get a new player for this. Man, was he bummed out. He cried so much."

"Yes.. and what did you tell him?" Laito had a twinkle in his eyes as Ayato rolled his eyes.

"I just told him that, maybe he was about to go for something bigger that is why his leg broke. Maybe this match was not for him and he was required for a bigger match. I just told him the truth."

"Yes. You acted like the perfect captain. You consoled your team mate. You made sure to incorporate the new guy so that he can play to his best without feeling excluded and you also made sure to motivate your team before and during the game."

Ayato wrinkled his nose as he knew Laito was not done yet.

"Now all you have to do is go and cheer them up for the next game. And as you said to Kai, maybe this game was not for you guys and you will be in for something even better. Besides, as a rookie group you managed to keep the professional team on their toes. Man, were they tensed!" Ayato smiled at his brother's speech.

"You're right and besides when is Ore-sama ever wrong?" He smirked and Laito sighed as he saw Ayato walk back to the changing room.

"Yep. Ore-sama is back again. I kinda wish he didn't though. I liked pouty Ayato." Laito pouted.


	3. We Will Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sakamaki brothers are not pleased when they find out Subaru is being bullied.

Subaru walked home with the insults of his classmates still ringing in his ears. He _knew_ that he shouldn't let what they say get to him. But today one insult just hurt him a lot.

_"Atleast my brother cares about me. You have five and they don't even like you!"_

Well, they weren't exactly right. Subaru and his brothers are vampires so _of course_ their dynamics will be different. Also the fact that they are _half_ _brothers_.

He knew he should not expect his brothers to change but sometimes he _wished_ they would be more loving towards him. Not all the time but just show a bit of concern when he is feeling down. Or being protective over him when someone hurts him. All of them having fun or just doing something together.

His fists clenched. He wanted to punch something so badly. He shouldn't let these emotions get the best of him. He should _fight_ them. Nothing ever ends better when he expresses his emotions.

A brief flash of a woman with long flowing white hair and beautiful ruby eyes came to his mind. His eyes filling with tears, Subaru instantly teleported to his room. He locked his room and buried himself underneath the blanket.

Sometimes he can't help but cry. He wished everything was better and _someone_ loved him but he understood that it will never become that case so he just let it all out now instead of losing it in front of his brothers.

Meanwhile, the rest of the brothers were walking to the limo. When all of them got in, they were just waiting for Yui and Subaru.

'That's strange. Normally Subaru will be the first one here.' Reiji thought. Soon he saw Yui hurrying towards them and said,

"It seems Subaru went home early. He got permission from the principal." Yui said that before Reiji can interrupt her. Shu furrowed his eyebrows.

''That's strange. Subaru never wants to home early. He always comes with us." Ayato said, confirming Shu's thoughts. Before Reiji could say that they can think about this later, a group of boys passed by.

"Did you see his face? He looked close to crying." One of them jeered.

"Yeah! Everyone thinks he's tough but just a few words and it got him crying." Another one laughed.

"Well Subaru is a _loser_." The third one said and it got all of them laughing at them. Suddenly a knife was thrown in their direction. They turned around to see Kanato glaring at them.

"Don't talk about _my little brother_ like that." He spoke. The boys didn't seem scared but Laito and Ayato cracking their knuckles made then gulp. Shu opened one his eyes and Reiji fixed his glasses. Yui stepped into the limo so as to not get caught up in the fight.

After ten minutes, the three boys were beaten up with no mercy. They were left there lying on the ground as the limo started and left for the mansion.

Subaur had finally stopped crying and felt much better. He was eating some snacks in the kitchen, because he was hungry, when the door was slammed open and his brothers along with Yui stepped inside. He blinked at them. It looked like they came from a fight.

They had caught him in the most funniest way possible. His mouth was open and a chip was placed right in front of his mouth. He had worn a loose hoodie and sweatpants. His hair was a mess and the look made the brothers stop in their tracks.

"Hey?" Subaru said, unsure. As if broken from a trance, Laito was the first one to come and hug Subaru. The rest of them followed and soon Subaru could be found at the center with Shu and Reiji on either side of him, Kanato hugging his middle and the other two below the eldest two nearly smothering him.

"Subaru. What did those guys say to you?" Subaru froze and just looked down which made him face Kanato.

"It was nothing." Reiji narrowed his eyes.

"Don't play dumb. Tell us." Subaru shuffled his foot and sighed.

"They just told me thag my brother's don't care about me." He muttered.

"That is not true! We love you Subaru. We just don't know how to show it because we were never shown how to love. We love you so much."

"You mean the world to us Subaru."

"Subaru... Don't ever think like that again. We _absolutely adore_ you." Hearing these sweet things from his brothers made Subaru tear up again.

"I love you guys too!" He said while sniffling. The brothers hugged him tighter and Yui was recording all of this with tears in here eyes. She took pics at first and then recorded.

Let's just say that, that night all the six brothers were seen cuddling on Subaru's bed watching movies and showing their love towards their youngest brothers who was and always will be their little angel.


	4. Poor Maknae Subaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sakamaki brothers love Subaru too much. 
> 
> (Even is Kino is not a Sakamaki. Well, atleast officially.)

Subaru really looked up to Shu. He was Subaru's favourite brother. He often tried to spend time with Shu even if his brother thought it was a pain. They played games and Subaru sometimes read Shu some books, which he liked. Shu even allowed Subaru to use his headphones. They sometimes listened to songs together. Subaru was really beginning to love Mozart.

What Subaru didn't know was that his close bond with Shu irritated his other brothers to no end.

Reiji wanted Subaru to come to him for help in studies. Or even aiding him in his experiments. Subaru's quiet nature will help him relax and he really wished Subaru would come and spend time with him too, rather than the ''deadbeat.''

Ayato wanted Subaru to play basketball with him. He knew Subaru was a little athletic and it would be fun! He would even _share_ his favourite snack, takayoki with him if he came. Even if it pained Ayato to do something like that. But, hey, Ore-sama will always get what he wants, no matter what!

Kanato wanted to dress up Subaru in a rabbit onesie, which he _knew_ would look absolutely cute on Subaru. See, even Teddy agrees! He wanted to have tea parties with his youngest brother. He knows it would be fun because Subaru _never_ gets irritated with Kanato and was very kind to him! Teddy says so.

Laito wanted to talk with Subaru about _stuff_ , if you get what he means. *wink* He wanted to teach his cute little brother about adult stuff that he probably doesn't know. Oh, how he would enjoy seeing Subaru's red face when he shows him the magazines Laito has!

Shu smirked at his brother's jealous faces when they saw him _lying on Subaru's lap._ Both of them were listening to music and just because he _can_ Shu motioned Subaru to lean down. Subaru did so, with a confused look on his face, when Shu tucked his hair behind his ear. Shu was satisfied when he promptly received a very cute blush on his youngest brother's face. He heard growls coming from his brothers for both of their closeness.

No matter what happens, the rest of them thought dejectedly, they will never be Subaru's favourite. Subaru might care about them, but Shu will always be his number one.

But they guess that they can live with that. As long as Subaru loves them, they will allow Shu to annoy them. Well, maybe not. Reiji narrows his eyes when he sees Shu _pushing_ his boundaries. Ayato and Kanato growled a little because Shu was _really_ testing their patience now. Laito smiled, but it was forced.

Maybe, they shouldn't let Shu get away with this, right? _Right?_

***Extra***

Subaru sighed as he got ready to go to bed. His brothers were acting very strange. Well, he corrected himself, _stranger_ than usual. When he snuggled in his bed and was about to go into a _deep and peaceful sleep_ , his bed sank a bit. Subaru groggily opened his eyes and turned around.

''Kino-nii?'' he murmured. Behind him, was Kino _Sakamaki_ , looking very pleased with himself.

''Hello, Chubaru-chan! Where is my welcome kiss?'' Subaru clumsily kissed him on his cheek. Kino grinned at him which Subaru returned with a sleepy smile.

''What are you doing here?''

''Well, can't I come and visit my favourite little brother? I missed you Chubaru!''

''I missed you too Kino-nii. But can I go to sleep? I'm _very_ tired.'' Kino pouted but nodded.

''But only if I can sleep with you!'' He cheekily demanded.

''The others will kill you, Ki-chan.'' Kino shrugged.

''Well, what is life without a bit of pain?'' Subaru wanted to facepalm himself but knew there was no way around it. He agreed and he was finally able to fall asleep, with Kino hugging him from behind.

I will make him play games with me tomorrow, was Kino's last thought before he went to sleep.

When next day came, Kino had barely enough time to give Subaru Konepito before he was kicked out of the Sakamaki household. 

Well, that didn't go according to his plan.


	5. Happy Birthday Subaru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chubaru's birthday!
> 
> Request from @TomuraShigaraki970 and @Paulina , thank you for your loving comments. Both of you showed so much support to my story/stories and I'm very glad!
> 
> Love you all! Take care and stay safe!

Subaru kicked a rock while wandering around his rose garden. Today was his birthday and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t especially like his birthday, because he _knew_ he was a disappointment and a _monster._

He sighed and started walking back into the mansion.

‘I am just going to go to my room and sleep this day off.’ He firmly decided. Just as he was about to turn a hallway, he heard voices.

‘’No! Ayato for the last time, don’t play with the decorations!’’

‘’Kanato! DO NOT EAT THAT CAKE!’’ Subaru let out a small confused sound and was about to look into it when he was snatched by a pair of hands. He huffed and looked by only to see Karlheinz, his father, in the flesh, standing there with a small smile on his face.

‘’Subaru! So glad to see you again!’’ Subaru nodded, still speechless. Karl hugged his son which seemed to snap him out of his spur and hug him back, kind of awkwardly.

‘’Why don’t you show your old man around the city or something? We can hang out together!’’ Subaru opened his mouth to protest.

‘’Papa.. b-b-but something is going in there and-‘’

‘’Don’t you wanna show your papa around?’’ The tone in which Karl said made Subaru feel bad and he agreed.

‘’Sure Papa. Let’s go.’’ With that, the both of them turned around. The king gave a subtle glance backwards and saw his other sons looking shocked. He smirked and pulled Subaru closer to him which made them glare at him. This made the older man snort in amusement which he covered with a cough.

Subaru looked at him in concern.

‘’Are you okay, Papa?’’ Karl smiled assuredly at him and nodded.

As Papa Sakamaki and baby Sakamaki walked out of the door, the rest of them sighed relieved.

Reiji pinched his brow and released a long sigh.

‘’I am unaware of the reason why that man is here but he _did_ help distracting Subaru so that’s one good news. Ayato, please refrain from messing up the decorations. Kanato, _do not_ eat the food. _Especially_ the cake. Shu, **_off your ass and help._** Laito, do not bring or do anything related to 18+.’’ On the last point, the others glared at him as well.

Laito put his hands up in the air as an apology, but the grin on his betrayed the regret shown by the gesture.

With that, not wasting any time, they set to work on creating the _best_ birthday party, their baby brother _will **ever have**_. They will make sure of it.

Subaru returned home with the biggest smile on his face.

‘’Thank you so much for spending time with me, Papa!’’ He hugged Karlheinz, who swallowed the tears gathering in his eyes. He was so _cruel_ to his sons and _yet_ , here is, his youngest son _hugging_ and _smiling_ at him as if he had given him the **_entire world._**

‘’I loved spending time with you too, baby.’’

‘’Maybe next time we can take big brothers for a trip like this! Will an Amusement Park do? Or maybe a movie or restaurant?! Doesn’t it sound amazing?!’’ Subaru babbled away and when he reached the hallway, he only then realized how dark it was. He reached to switch on the light, when the lights flickered on and his brothers were standing before him with a banner on top of them reading,

 **‘’Happy Birthday Baby Brother! We Love Our Maknae!’** Subaru turned around and for a moment, the others feared he didn’t like it. But then they saw how his shoulders shook and they could hear small sobs escaping his mouth. Karl came forward and hugged him and gestured his other sons to come and join. Without a moment of hesitation, they joined the group hug.

When the emotional moment was over and Subaru gained control of his emotions, they cut the cake.

‘’Thank you, guys, so much! I love my big brothers too!’’ The white-haired boy looked at him with the cutest smile ever. The rest of the family felt their hearts melt at the adorable sight.

‘’How about you show your appreciation by a kiss.’’ Aaaaannnddd, the moment was promptly ruined by none other than Laito. Before any of them could say anything, Subaru walked up to Shu. He kissed him on his left cheek.

‘’Shu-nii, you are my favorite brother. Thank you so much for always listening to me and giving me advice. You really helped me through some hard times. I really look up to you. I love you so much.’’ Next, he walked to Reiji.

‘’Reiji-nii, you always teach me and help me be at my best. I really love and admire you. Thank you.’’ Subaru said and placed a small kiss on his right cheek.

‘’Ayato-nii, you taught me not to take shit from others and to always help others no matter what. I love you.’’ He said and kissed him right on the tip of his nose.

‘’Kanato-nii, you helped me show my childish side and also helping me cope up with loneliness. I love you and Teddy so much.’’ He kissed the underside of his chin, because he knew Kanato loved that. He also placed a kiss on Teddy and was rewarded with Kanato smiling.

‘’Laito-nii, you showed me to stay true to oneself and to express myself, no matter what. I love you too.’’ He kissed him on the forehead.

The next moment he knew, he was engulfed in another group hug by his brothers.

‘’We love you so much too Subaru! You will always be our precious baby brother!’’ When he was released from the hug, he strolled towards his father who was trying to appear tough when in reality he just wanted to cry.

‘’Papa…’’ Subaru softly said. He looked up and was immediately brought into a hug.

‘’Papa… I know that you think you don’t deserve all of this but you are learning and trying to make up for your past mistakes. I appreciate that and I love you, Papa. Please don’t cry.’’

‘’What? He’s crying?!’’ Ayato exclaimed and it was true since their father for the first time ever, was in tears.

They were torn between wanting to hug him to comfort him but at the same _this was the man who **hurt them.**_ But Subaru looked at them pleadingly.

Shu sighed.

‘’No matter what happened. He is _still_ our father.’’ He whispered to his brothers, making them join the hug.

After all, no matter how fucked up this family was, they were a _family_ in the end.


End file.
